<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Place by Servant_of_Priapus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109441">A Beautiful Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servant_of_Priapus/pseuds/Servant_of_Priapus'>Servant_of_Priapus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Knotting, Character Development, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Dogboy, F/M, Female Character In Command, Female Ejaculation, Female Wolf O'Donnell - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Knotting, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Outer Space, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servant_of_Priapus/pseuds/Servant_of_Priapus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Wolf O'Donnell helps Star Wolf's newest recruit feel at ease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolf O'Donnell/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beautiful Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A while back I got curious about what female Wolf O'Donnell would be like since I was intrigued by the story-telling possibilities of wolf-girls as well as characters missing an eye. This story was largely inspired by "Captian's Orders" [sic] by Fleet-Foot: https://twitter.com/FleetFootArt/status/1169304307084275714. I think she has the best take on female Wolf.<br/>Also, a huge thank you to TikTikKobold for his help with this. I don't think I could have done this without him. Check out his work here: https://tiktikkobold.sofurry.com/. Both links are NSFW, of course.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I think I made a mistake</em>. Anderson told himself. <em>Damn, tomorrow's going to suck</em>. The newest member of Star Wolf was beginning to have regrets. The large white husky was laying naked in his bed, alone in his room on his first night aboard the mercenary team's ship with nothing but his worries to keep him company. <em>Why did I let that one-eyed bitch talk me into this?</em> He asked himself.<em>Surely I could have found a more reputable group who would take on a discharged pilot. If only I hadn't...</em> A knock at the door halted his thoughts before he could scold himself yet again for getting kicked out of the Cornerian Army.</p>
<p>He jumped from his bed and hurriedly put on a pair of boxers. "Just a minute!" he shouted.</p>
<p>"Ah good, you're still awake." was the reply from outside, a voice Anderson recognized as Leon Powalski. "O'Donnell wants to see you in her room, ASAP."</p>
<p>"This late? What for?" he asked. The door slid open and Anderson flinched at the sight of the reptilian glare that confronted him.</p>
<p>"It's confidential and highly urgent. The sooner you get over there the sooner you'll find out." Anderson reached for his shirt. "NOW!" Powalski snapped at him. Anderson recoiled and stood up. The chameleon stepped away from the doorway and nodded approvingly as Anderson jogged from his room.</p>
<p>Anderson recounted his previous interactions with Star Wolf's leader. He had been trying to drown his shame at his favorite bar like he did most nights following his discharge when a fierce-looking, yet alluring, she-wolf sat down beside him and asked if he knew where to find any skilled pilots looking for work.</p>
<p>The question should have raised red-flags. However, the more he talked to her the harder it was for him to believe that this charming woman could be involved in anything seedy. She had acted impressed by the stories he told of his excellent record at the flight academy and was sympathetic as he confessed how it all went south. He thanked her for the drinks she bought him and felt shivers run down his spine when she grabbed his paws in hers. As her face drew closer to his and her gazed into that single eye of hers, he couldn't help but trust her.</p>
<p>He didn't even realize until the next day that the contract he had signed had been with Star Wolf. At one time the thought of joining up with such a loathed group would have horrified him, yet at that point just about anything seemed better than staying where he was. The pay actually seemed good and at least it would finally get him out of that bar, off of that planet, and let him see the rest of the galaxy like he had always dreamed of so finding a way out of the deal didn't seem worth it. Plus, the idea of meeting the infamous Wolf O'Donnell again now that he knew the crafty canine's true identity was oddly enticing. </p>
<p>However, she had so far been quite distant, letting the other crew-members show him around the ship and simply observing him from afar with an inscrutable expression on her face. If there was something she had wanted to tell him, she had plenty of opportunities earlier.</p>
<p>The question of why it was only now that she wanted to talk again perplexed him as he reached her room and knocked on the door. "Come in!"  a voice called from within, the door sliding open. Anderson felt his legs begin to shake, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself as he stepped into the room.</p>
<p>He could hear the door slide shut behind him and looked down towards the ground before opening his eyes and asking, "What is this about, ma'am?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you see for yourself?" was the reply, so Anderson raised his gaze to see his commander lounging on her bed before him, one leg dangling over the edge and the other up on the mattress. His eyes were drawn to the fierce claws of her toes, then up along the dark thigh-high socks she wore over her shapely legs, before he noticed that she was not wearing any sort of bottoms. Beginning to blush, he averted his gaze slightly to the right and noticed the condoms lying by her foot.</p>
<p>"What's going on here?" He attempted to snarl the question at her, but instead it turned into a pitiful whine in his throat. The smile she had when he entered did not falter and she eyed him with a sort of amused curiosity.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you can figure that out." she replied, and the new recruit finally fully understood the suspicions that had begun brewing after the night they had met.</p>
<p>"You were lying in wait for me, weren't you? That was your plan all along: use your charm to lure a broken dog into your group of repugnant thugs. I couldn't work out why you'd go to such lengths but it's clear now. You just wanted a boy-toy you could mess around with between jobs, didn't you?" he accused.</p>
<p>"You say that as if it's depraved to want a little companionship in the lonely reaches of space. Yes, I knew all about you ahead of time and, yes, I did think it would be nice to have a handsome guy in the crew for once. Don't dare act like I deceived you, though. I promised you could start life anew with me and if you can get your act together like the old days then that's how it will go down."</p>
<p>"Joining up with a gang of criminals is hardly the new leaf I wanted to turn over and I'm not going to throw away my principles to get some action from a bitch in heat." he spat at her. No longer able to stand the confusing tempest of emotions that the sight of O'Donnell raised in him, he turned his gaze to the window behind her. The sight he beheld as he took a moment to truly gaze through that window shocked him nearly as much as O'Donnell had. Seeing Corneria, his home, illuminated against the darkness of the universe, its atmosphere enveloping it like a blue halo and the space dust orbiting it shimmering slightly, caused the storm raging inside him to settle.</p>
<p>"Enjoying the view?" The wolf asked him.</p>
<p>"I've always thought of space as just a bunch of cold, airless battlefields. I never thought it could be this beautiful." he explained in an awestruck whisper.</p>
<p>"Seeing one's world from space is always a shock the first time. It really puts our petty lives into perspective, doesn't it? That's what life all comes down to, I believe: perspective. I often think that I see more now than I ever did with two eyes. Learn to look with more than your physical eyes and you can discover so much more. You can see beauty in places you never expected, find allies where you expected enemies, even develop a more, shall we say, 'nuanced' morality."</p>
<p>Anderson was having a bit of a tough time following her speech but he believed he caught the gist of it. "I think I sort of get what you're saying. I'm here because you wanted me to think about more than just myself?"</p>
<p>His commander nodded and looked out the window. "This is such a beautiful place," she remarked, "It would be a waste not to take this opportunity to build some <em>esprit de corps</em>. Don't you agree?" Her seductive tone left little doubt in Anderson's mind about what activities she planned to use to ensure his loyalty.</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am." He replied, his voice shaking. It was tough for him to remain calm now that he was on the cusp of an event that would surely be unlike anything he had experienced in his previous life.</p>
<p>He once more looked out the window to steady his nerves as O'Donnell hooked the digits of her paws inside the waste of his boxers and slowly slid them down his legs. He let out a little gasp as she slipped a condom on his trembling member. The desire in him was growing but it was difficult to swallow his fears.</p>
<p>"Captain, I... I need this but I don't know if I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Captain?" She muttered, caught off guard since Star Wolf didn't bother with ranks. "Look, don't freak out. I'm just glad you're here." She placed her paws on his shoulder and turned him so he could take a look at her.</p>
<p>"I don't have much experience here." Anderson confessed. "Sure, I've slept with some girls from the bar but it's not like I was ever sober for that. Before the incident I never really loosened up enough to hook up with anyone, either. I didn't want any distractions from my training, I suppose; it was almost a matter of pride."</p>
<p>"Oh, is that so?" She slammed him down to the mattress. She leaned over him and whispered,  "I really love messing with guys that have a strange sense of pride." She stroked him under his chin, her claws grazing up his throat followed by her smooth paw-pads caressing his muzzle. Meanwhile, the white tip of her tail was teasing his inner thighs.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he muttered, his voice unsteady since it was difficult to concentrate while being touched like that, "I just needed to get that off my chest first."</p>
<p>"Of course. You do want this though, right?"</p>
<p>"Desperately!" He replied so forcefully it was nearly a shout.</p>
<p>In response she finally pressed her hips down onto his, the soldier's privates finally entering that pussy he had been shocked to behold earlier. Reflexively, he nearly sat up in surprise but the wolf pushed against him harder, keeping him pinned to the bed. "I'm much more demanding than those drunken sluts you're used to. Don't worry, though," she reassured him, "I'll go easy on you, just for tonight."</p>
<p>Her pelvis began to grind against his and her claws dug into his chest. Anderson moaned and gripped the edges of the bed as she rode him. At first being dominated by this fearsome wolf was overwhelming. However, any anxiety melted away as he took another look at her face. The warmth of her gaze belied her aggressive demeanor and he felt safe. She smiled at him and, in response, he grabbed her hindquarters, pushing and pulling along with her rhythm.</p>
<p>"Getting into it now, are we?" She teased. He couldn't muster a response and instead stared even deeper into her eye. Contrasted with the eyepatch over her left-eye, solid black like the infinite dark depths of the universe, her good eye was like a bright star illuminating an entire solar system with its warmth. As that flame shone with desire he at last surrendered to his own desires.</p>
<p><em>It's like when you gaze into the flame, the flame gazes back into you.</em> He thought, as a seemingly unceasing flood of bliss saturated his body. Eventually the deluge subsided; euphoria gave way to contentment. He shut his eyes and slowly let out a sigh as his commander rubbed his belly. After waiting for his knot to go down, the canine mercenary dismounted him.</p>
<p>"Well now," she remarked as she removed the condom and inspected it, "seems you've been quite pent up. Feel free to let it all out; don't be afraid to get messy."</p>
<p>She haphazardly tossed the condom to the ground beside her bed, then held Anderson's paws in hers as she took a turn to gaze out the window.</p>
<p>"You know what I love about being a mercenary? The people are so much more interesting than a more conventional line of work. All of us, even the supposed 'good guys' like Star Fox, live on the fringes of society. I know that's an unpleasant thought for you but I think that's much better than the alternatives. I couldn't stand the nonsense the self-righteous try to impose on us in civilization. Out here, you can be yourself; I feel like this is the only way I could ever hope to meet true individuals. Think about this: if you hadn't been discharged then we never would have met. All sorts of possibilities have opened up for you now; I hope you can be as excited as I am for that."</p>
<p>Anderson sat up a little. "Whatever you say. I just hope you had more in mind for tonight. I'm eager to serve." He eyed his commander lustfully and O'Donnell could tell that he was no longer interested in talking.</p>
<p>She leaned back and spread her legs. "I'm going to hold you to that. Well, pup, are you up for a challenge?"</p><hr/>
<p>The light coming off of Corneria had dimmed yet there was still enough to clearly see Anderson and O'Donnell, the former panting and perspiring as he thrust into his commander, desperate to please her despite his exhaustion. Other filled condoms had joined the first on the floor, yet the climax the lascivious lupine was nearing was to be her first of the night.</p>
<p>"Ahhoooooo garrooo!" She howled majestically, releasing the ecstasy saturating her body through sound in addition to the gush drenching the fur between her legs.</p>
<p>"Not too bad," she muttered once she had settled down. "There's room for improvement but I must say you're a quick learner. That's enough for today. I'd say you've earned a rest." Anderson nodded and tried to pull out but felt something tugging back, keeping him stuck in her cockpit. After a couple seconds of dull confusion he realized he was still knotted.</p>
<p>"Er, Wolf..." he began, feeling a bit embarrassed. O'Donnell immediately realized what was up and quickly took action. One paw reached around the husky's waist, grabbing him just under the tail, and pulled him in deeper. The other she placed over his heart and gradually slid down his chest as she leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, "Dismissed!"</p>
<p>He embraced her tightly and whimpered as spasms of pleasure once more wracked his body. After he spent the last of his energy he loosened his grip and felt his knot begin to deflate. A moment later he at last pulled out and collapsed back onto the bed, feeling totally drained yet deeply satisfied. <em>I should be going now</em>, he thought, but instead he found himself saying, "Ma'am, if it's not too much to ask, could I spend the night here? I didn't like being alone in that new room. It made me feel..."</p>
<p>He struggled to think of how to put his feelings into words but O'Donnell spoke up before he could find them. "Of course. You can stay here as much as you want; I'll always be happy to have you over. That said, I expect the rest of the crew will be jealous, so you'd better be sure you can handle them by yourself."</p>
<p>She laid down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He rolled over and did the same, also laying his muzzle on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Wolf." He sighed, "Thanks for everything, for tonight." <em>And</em>, he added to himself,<em> just think of tomorrow!</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>